Apparently It's Mutual
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have been dating for two years. Called and Sam only found out recently. However, only because Eric accidentally told them. Deeks wants to pop the question...but how? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Hey guys! I haven't updated any of my stories is a while. I actually had my computer getting fixed. I got a new cat and he decided to sit on the CD drive and it snapped off and yeah, wasn't too happy. Cat was okay, my laptop wasn't. I had to sent it away and trust me, I HATED IT! But hey, I have it here now! I have been able to review other people's stories and what not on my iPod and phone, I just couldn't post a story. I typed this on the bus to and from a game which happened to be 1.5 hours away and like I said, I wrote this in the notes on my iPod so all mistakes are mine. So yeah. I hope y'all like it and forgive me.

* * *

**APPARENTLY IT'S MUTUAL**

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE!

* * *

Kensi walks into the kitchens of the apartment she shares with Deeks. "Hey, babe. It's 1:00 in the afternoon." Deeks greets her with a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I know. Whatcha makin' me?"

"Oh, ya know, pancakes...chocolate pancakes and bacon." Deeks answers with a smirk. Kensi wraps her arms around his waist and nestles her chin into his neck.

"Sounds amazing." She replies.

"Why don't you take a shower and it will be finished when you're done."

"Mmm-kay." Kensi replies. Deeks turns around for a kiss. Instead, he grabs her waist and kisses her. She tries to let go, but he kisses her again. "Deeks.." Every time she tries to speak, he pecks her again.

"Yes, Princess?" He teases.

"Don't burn my bacon." She laughs. Deeks let's go of her and looks her in the eyes. She takes that opportunity to get away. She gives him a peck on the lips, wiggles out of his embrace, and runs to the bathroom.

Deeks sees what she did and let's out a laugh. "I'll get you when you get out." He threatens playfully. The moment Deeks hears the shower turn on, he takes the pancakes and bacon off, picks up his phone and calls Nell. "Come in."

Nell walks through the door, hands him his suit, a small box, and a dress...obviously for Kensi. "Is it all set up?"

"Perfectly." Nell replies with a smile. Deeks kisses her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Nell. I owe you!" He says as Nell heads for the door.

"I won't forget." She says and shuts the door. He looks in the box and smiles. He sets the box behind the picture of the two of them on their first "official" date on the mantle.

He hears he water shut off so he walks into the bedroom and goes to knock on the adjoining door to the bathroom. "Princess, change of plans. There's a dress on the bed. Why don't you try it on?"

"I mean, if that's how you feel. Do I bed make up or is not?"

Deeks grabs the dress off the bed and walks over to the door. "Coming in." Deeks said.

"Wait! I need a towel!" She scolded as she saw the door knob turn. "Okay. You can come in."

"This dress better be on you when you walk out of here."

"Why? Where are we going?" She questioned as he turned to leave.

"We're going out to eat for our two year anniversary!" He says with a smirk. She smiles.

"You mean it's been two years since you decided to grow balls and ask me out?!" She joked.

"You don't remember when our anniversary is?" Deeks questioned.

"Really, Deeks. I feared you wouldn't remember." She laughed.

"We'll I did. So stay beautiful and put on this dress for me." Deeks says and gives her kiss on the lips.

Kensi changes into the dress, a short, one shoulder, black dress with blue lace on the neck line. 'Man he has some good taste in female clothes.' She thinks as she puts on the dress.

She walks out of the master bathroom to Deeks dressed in a grey suit with a blue pocket hanky and some ferns. "Is there something I don't know about?" She says with a smile. Deeks just grins.

"Let's go, Princess." He walks up to Kensi and gives her a kiss. "Might I add that you are the most beautiful woman in his planet." He says and they walk out to the car; their car. Yes, a black Cadillac. The ride to the restaurant was somewhat normal, maybe Deeks would say some wrong timing or inappropriate things, but when doesn't Deeks do that. As Kensi is putting on some lipstick, Deeks feels he should warn the team. He sends a text to Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Hetty, and Julia: 'Start.'

He gets out of the car, goes around to the other side, and opens the door for Kensi. He takes an extra breath before opening the door to her favorite restaurant. Of course he was nervous...who wouldn't be? He's going to propose...and not just to anybody; to Kensi!

Kensi and Deeks walk inside. The hostess tells Kensi and Deeks to sit at the table in the middle if the room. She questions Deeks because they have adopted the corner booth at that restaurant and normally the hostess would know that. There's music playing and other people eating. What Kensi didn't realize was that they were all NCIS agents or LAPD. Deeks had talked to the owner and rented the whole place out for that night.

Deeks pulls her chair out and can tell she's pissed. He decides that he should do something and make her happy, so he cues the hostess who just happens to be the daughter of a friend.

She puts on the song that Deeks sang to her on their first date. That was a cue to all of the people eating, to pick up their plates, and leave to the back...or where Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen, Hetty, and Julia were. Nope, Kensi and Deeks weren't on camera, they were the ones who set it up.

"What's going on Deeks?" Kensi questions.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He replies.

"They all just it up and left." She starts to worry.

"I know." He smirks. He reaches in his pocket, stands up, turns her chair around, and gets down on one knee.

By now, Kensi is gasping and shedding a tear. Her boyfriend of 2 years, partner of 5 years, and lover for 3 is on one knee proposing to her.

"Oh My God, Deeks!"

"Kensi Marie Blye, I haven't had the best record with girlfriends, but you stuck with me. I can't imagine my life without you. I know you will be the best mother for our little mutant ninja assassins. I want to make our relationship official, so Kensi, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Kensi doesn't hesitate. "Yes! Yes!" Deeks puts the ring on her finger. They stand up and it turns into a make out session. She rests his head against hers.

"I love you, Princess." He says.

"I love too, Martin."

"Kens, do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks. She chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Apparently It's Mutual." He kisses her and the team walks in clapping.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the result of having a basketball game an hour away and being bored because your whole team is passed out and/or listening to music. Please Review! - Lauren **

* * *

**READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES: Will post new chapters within the next few days! **


End file.
